Patrick Fitzgerald
Patrick Michael Fitzgerald, better known as Paddy, was one of the Risen. Biography Paddy died at the age of 52 in 1864. Before his death, Paddy served as the mayor of Yoorana. He was married to a woman and had one son, whom he had abused. One day, Paddy chased Kalinda, his slave, outside and preceded to beat her. A snake then approached Paddy and bit him. Instead of running away, Kalinda helped Paddy by treating his wound. Because of this, Paddy grew attracted to Kalinda. Later on, Paddy noticed that Kalinda was pregnant with his child. Paddy offered her his fortune and promised that no one in his family would take it away from her. Enraged by this, Paddy's wife had her son kill his father at dinner by slitting his throat. Moments before his death, Paddy saw a devastated Kalinda out the window. He was later buried in the Yoorana cemetery. 151 years after his murder, Paddy emerged from his grave along with five others. He was caught on camera by Beau Cooper and fled. He was left behind after James Hayes and Elishia McKellar failed to detect him. Paddy ventured through the streets of Yoorana and ambushed Beau. He claimed that Beau's statement of him coming out of a coffin was false. He then said everything that was happening was only a dream. Throughout the series, Paddy grew obsessed with trying to regain his estate. He teamed up with Beau and traveled to his former home, which lead to Beau getting caught by Paddy's abhorrent descendants. Paddy later met Beau's mother and grandmother. He realized that they were all related to Kalinda, thus making them Fitzgeralds. He was forced out of the house by Kath and was told to never speak to Beau again. James Hayes found Paddy at his campsite and took him to where the Risen were being held. He spoke briefly with Kate Willis about how lucky they were to return. He was nearly shot by Vic Eastley, who had found out about the location of the Risen after killing Maria Rose Massola. Fortunately, he and the others survived whilst Vic tripped and broke his leg. Paddy regrouped with Beau and together they confronted Rory Fitzgerald, who had stolen Beau's phone with footage of the Risen. Paddy threatened to kill Rory with his knife unless he gave it back to Beau. It was there that Paddy had flashbacks of how he really died. Appalled by his death, Paddy let go of Rory. He then told Beau that his own family murdered him. The duo went to the lake, where a bereaved Paddy went about how he never got to meet his daughter and questioned his purpose for being brought back. Beau then left Paddy at the campsite to return home. Paddy witnessed his death a second time after John Doe found and blew out his whistle. He then found the deed to his estate, finally figuring out a way to get it back. In the second season, Paddy contacted a man named Steve Tripidakis and showed him the deed. After he failed to cooperate, Paddy insulted his name, calling him "Greek." He later showed him the blood stain where his murder took place, but Steve refused due to lack of evidence. Paddy met Charlie Thompson, a member of the Risen, at the lake. Charlie noticed his bleeding eyes and asked him where it started. Paddy replied and was told about the invisible boundary. He then recruited Charlie to help him build traps for his descendants. Charlie left shortly afterward due to having a flashback. Paddy spoke with Lucy Fitzgerald, another one of his descendants, about the Fitzgerald family history. Confused by Paddy's words, she ordered the others and Matthew to "take care" of him. They ambushed Paddy at the estate, where they managed to get stuck into the traps. Paddy ran for his life, but was eventually subdued by the two boys. They threw him into the basement where they bound and gagged him and left him overnight. Lucy found out about what happened to Paddy and ordered the boys to release him. She then begged Paddy to keep his assault a secret, claiming that her grandson was in enough trouble. The two spoke about their history, where Paddy advocated her to start fresh and not repeat the same process that his family did. Paddy rejoined with Beau during the night. They discussed what happened and Beau saw Paddy as a father figure. Moments afterward, Paddy was fatally shot in the back by Sarah Hayes. Beau held Paddy in his arms, begging him to wake up. The next day, Beau called James and the two loaded Paddy's corpse into his car. On the way to the cemetery, Paddy's body began to decompose and his ashes blew away with the wind. Returning home, Beau found Steve talking with Kath and Sharon. He told them that Lucy Fitzgerald had agreed to give them the estate, being worth over $2 million. Beau and his family accepted the offer. Beau buried the rest of Paddy's ashes over the tree where his ancestors first met. He then looked up and smiled before putting on Paddy's hat. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Risen